cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United America
Nation Information The United America is a growing, developing, and established nation at 104 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The United America work diligently to produce Spices and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The United America has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The United America allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in The United America. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The United America will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The United America was started by the Great and Noble King Death II. King Death II's father, King Death gave his son a part of his country, Americas so he could rule his own nation. King Death II decided to name his new nation The United America because at the time his faterh gave him the nation it was just a bunch of small territories but now King Death II ruled over then so they became united, and since it was a gift from his father he decided to keep America in the name thus The United America was born. The United America within 4 days of its creation joined the NPO. GWIII in NPO Shortly after it was accecpted GWIII started. King Death's father's nation remained neutral but The United America was not neutral as it was a part of NPO and started to fight in GWIII. Within days The United America put its first GATO target in to anarchy and soon more followed. As GWIII came to an end The United America had anarchied and destroyed more then 20 nations and its nation strength had gone up nearly 30 times then what it started the war with. Everything was going fine for the next month when suddenly disaster struck. Disaster A dam broke and it flooded the nation and wiped out 3% of the population. It was a great loss but UA kept moving foward and rebuilding. King Death II was determined not to let that disaster stunt the growth of his nation. The very next day he fired the builders and maintenance crews for the dam. Minor Skermishes There were smaller wars that the NPO declared such as The Alaskan Folly which UA fought a few wars but nothing big. There were also some "clean up" wars that it fought but it wasnt major. UA also fought some wars against LUE, FARK, and GATO after GWIII because those nations it fought were not following the peace terms. It also fought one rouge nation named Dwitopia that had attacked "The Golden Jew" (as dubbed by Rebel Virginia) a.k.a Vengashii but King Death II declared war on that rouge without reading its stats and in doing so only lead to the biggest disaster UA will ever face. Part of the Club ON03Z!!!11!!!! NU|<3D!!!!11!! Suddenly on Sunday 5/27/2007 11:11:36 AM, The United America was nuked by the rouge nation of Dwitopia. King Death II had just awoken that morning to hear that his nation had been nuked. On that infamous day UA had lost lost 1524 soldiers, 11 defending tanks, 124.555 miles of land, 115.834 infrastructure, and 1/4 of its aircraft force. And in addition to all these losses UA had experienced many days of economic devastation. Then the very next day shortly after update on Monday 5/28/2007 3:16:09 AM, The United America was nuked again. This time it lost 999 soldiers, 11 defending tanks, 81.563 miles of land, 75.292 infrastructure, and 1/4 of its aircraft force. And again it faced many days of economic devastation. But inspite of all this King Death II still didn't loose hope because he knew that NPO would come to his aid and thats exactly what they did. On 5/30/2007 12:05:01 AM right after update King Death II recieved aid to rebuild the nation to its original strength and a little bit more. Rebuilding The United America has began its rebuilding process and is now stronger than what it started with. UA also got 6 million dollars in GATO reparations for GW III. It used that money to further advance the nation and now is almost nuke capable. More Wars OHNOES! War UA anarchied 2 ONOS nations during the war. The nations are Outsiders and Aquatic Temple and both were anarchied within 1 day of attacks. UA lost very little infra in the war but its targets lost over 500 infra. They both accecpted the peace terms and are part of the new ONOS with Ivan Moldavi as Viceroy of the allience. FAN-WUT War The United America on hearing NPO decared on FAN attacked and anarchied 2 FAN nations. The nations are Wildcatistan and Irish Republic. UA depleted both nations money and armed forces on the 2nd day of attacks and now is attacking their infra. So far in the war UA has only lost 20 infra against those two nations but its targets havent fared as well. Both nations that UA is fighting have lost around 600 infra in just 2 days of attacks from UA and its allies that are attacking those FAN nations. Both nations have been reduced to rubble and UA has moved on to another FAN nation which has 4 nukes. That FAN nation is Medolai and it has lost close to 1000 infra so far.